1. Field
The disclosure relates to a lighting control apparatus, a lighting control system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background
A user manually operates a switch connected with a lighting device through a cable in order to turn on or turn off the lighting device. Patients, the senior citizen or the infirm who cannot move freely, or children who cannot reach the switch may feel inconvenience when turning on or off the lighting device. In order to overcome the inconvenience, a lighting device turned on or turned off using a remote control device, such as a remote controller is launched. In this case, the lighting intensity of the lighting device can be adjusted by the remote control device by providing a wireless communication module in the lighting device.
The remote control device generates a lighting control signal according to the operation of a user, and transmits the lighting control signal to the wireless communication module provided in the lighting device. The lighting device controls lighting based on the lighting control signal received through the wireless communication module. Meanwhile, for the remote control of the lighting device, a plurality of lighting devices must be registered in a network.
In order to register the lighting devices in the network, identifiers (for example, 1, 2, 3, and 4) are previously assigned to the lighting devices according to positions of the lighting devices as shown in drawings. The identifiers of the lighting devices are individually searched and input in the lighting devices for the registration of the network. However, many procedures are necessary in order to register all lighting devices in the network as described above, the input errors of the identifiers into the lighting devices frequently occur, and the repair of the lighting devices is not easy.
Although the lighting devices are registered in the network, the operation of a specific lighting device among the lighting devices may be slightly difficult. In other words, a user must select one specific lighting device among the lighting devices. As the number of the lighting devices is increased, the time to select one of the lighting devices is increasingly required. In other words, an additional remote control device is used to control the lighting device installed at a specific position among a plurality of lighting devices which are previously installed. A control application is executed, and a specific control device is inconveniently found on a screen where the control application is executed.